


Be Very Quiet, I'm Huntin' Werewolves!

by YuugiMuffin



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M, Mermaids, Supernatural Elements, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:07:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23202961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuugiMuffin/pseuds/YuugiMuffin
Summary: Otogi is an up-and-coming monster hunter, and he's tracked a werewolf to edge of the town.What could go wrong? He totally knows what he's doing.Totally.
Relationships: Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler/Kajiki Ryouta | Mako Tsunami, Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler/Otogi Ryuuji | Duke Devlin, Kajiki Ryouta | Mako Tsunami/Otogi Ryuuji | Duke Devlin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Be Very Quiet, I'm Huntin' Werewolves!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Unicoranglais](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unicoranglais/gifts).



> Fic trade with @Unicoranglais!! 
> 
> I loved what you made so, so much, thank you!!

  
  


Otogi checked over his notes one last time, and then made sure his gun was fully loaded and working. He was very nervous. He’d been hunting this werewolf for months now, and finally, he’d tracked down its location. Or, where he  _ thought _ it would be. 

He was pretty certain, though, that he’d find it at the pier. His research told him every Friday it would be there, and occasionally it would be there on a random day. Friday’s were a guarantee.

He checked his silver bullets again, put the gun in its holster (Which was hidden under his shirt; He wasn’t about to  _ show off _ the fact that he was illegally carrying.), and checked all of his silver knives. 

Otogi hated to admit it, but he was terrified. He’d hunted monsters before, but never… a werewolf. Ghosts were one thing, but this was… Something totally different.

But- He was ready! He could do it. It was just a dumb werewolf.

Otogi took a deep breath and then left his home. He got in his car and was driving before he could convince himself not to. He was strong, and brave, and cool as fuck. He could handle a werewolf, easy.

The pier was less than 15 minutes away, and Otogi’s nerves were on fire the whole time. He looked over at the passenger seat multiple times, staring nervously at the blanket covering his weapons. He wasn’t about to have them on his person while driving, lest he accidentally hurt himself, but they didn’t feel hidden enough with just the blanket.

Otogi was maybe a little less good at this job than he wanted to be.

But he reached the pier, and it was too late to turn back. He got out of the car, went to the other side, and pushed the blanket away. He slipped a knife into a sheath on either side of his pants and held his gun with shaking hands. 

Alright… Time to go.

It was getting dark, the sky was pink and fading to purple, but would there really be another opportunity like this? No…

There were voices coming from behind a boat, presumably on one of the docks. Otogi turned off the safety and rested his finger lightly on the trigger. He could hear his heartbeat. He wondered if the werewolf could hear it, too.

Slowly, as slowly as he could without making a fool of himself (though nobody was looking), he crept towards the boat. He peeked around it and saw two silhouetted figures sitting at the end of the landing.

Two of them? Shit!

Otogi took in a shaky, quiet breath. Whatever. He could do this. He could just pull the trigger right now, and-

“Someone’s here.” One of the figures said in a strangely recognizable voice. “Is that…”

The werewolf turned around, and Otogi couldn’t quite make him out in the fading light. He raised his gun and aimed and-

“Otogi!” Jounouchi’s voice cried enthusiastically. And then, less excitedly, “‘S that a gun?”

“J-Jounouchi?” Otogi asked. No…

“Why d’ya got a gun?” Jounouchi got up from where he was sitting and made his way over with large steps. 

Otogi stepped away from his friend. Jounouchi was the werewolf? Did that mean he had to kill him? And who was the other person? Er… not-person.

“Smells bad.” Jounouchi commented, “Like, kinda spicy, but bad-spicy. Dunno how to explain it. Anyway, what are you doin’ here?”

“What are  _ you _ doing here?” Otogi asked.

Jounouchi rubbed the back of his neck and laughed awkwardly, “Well, ah mean, you’re gonna figure it out… I’m on a date.”

Otogi tilted his head, “A date? With who?”

“Uh, dunno if you ever met him. Name’s Kajiki? We met at Duelist Kingdom, and then I also dueled him in Battle City! We kinda got close after our last duel, I dunno…” 

Otogi couldn’t see Jounouchi’s face, the light was all but gone (He was in danger…), but he could tell that the other man was blushing. Jesus… this was his  _ friend _ . But he knew that Jounouchi was a werewolf, and he was pretty sure that Jounouchi knew that he knew. What were the odds that he would make it out of this? Could he shoot the gun before Jounouchi leapt at him? Could he shoot Jounouchi at all?

Otogi lowered the gun. 

No, he couldn’t. Jounouchi was his friend.

He’d accept his fate.

“Quit standin’ over there, come say hi!” Jounouchi said. There was a grin in his voice. 

Otogi nervously stepped forward. He was probably dead anyway. Would Jounouchi kill him? No, probably not. But he could never be sure. He didn’t think Jounouchi would kill him, but he also hadn’t thought Jounouchi was a werewolf. Either way, he put his gun away and followed the werewolf to the end of the dock.

“D’aw, crap! I forgot you can’t see! Hold on.” Jounouchi fumbled in his pockets and then pulled out his phone. In a moment, the other person was illuminated. He also was not a person. Well, on the bottom, at least.

Kajiki had long, messy black hair that was thrown into a  _ very _ lazy ponytail. His skin was dark and bare, revealing a muscled abdomen and powerful arms. He had a scar on his face, and a few on his chest.

Also he was hot as fuck.

And had a fish tail.

The tail was long, long enough that the bottom fins were submerged in the ocean despite the fact that he was sitting on the landing. It was deep blue, almost black, and the wispy fins on either side of the tail faded to a lighter, almost luminescent blue. It was beautiful to look at. 

God, he was really hot.

“Hi.” Otogi mumbled. He knew he was blushing, but he couldn’t help it. He was nervous  _ before  _ seeing this beautiful merman, and now? He was  _ praying _ that one of them would kill him. It would be a wonderful way to go… Death by a sexy man.

“Hey!” He greeted. His tail flicked out of the water and then went back in with a smack. “Nice to meet you!”

“C’mon, sit.” Jounouchi said. He sat on the dock and let his legs dangle over the edge.

Otogi pulled out his own phone, turned on the flashlight, and rested it on the wood below. He angled it so that he could see the duo, without blinding anyone, and sat down nervously, legs crossed beneath him.

“What are you doing out so late, man?” Kajiki questioned cheerily.

Jounouchi chuckled awkwardly, and Otogi chewed his lip. How would he answer that? And what did Jounouchi think about him now?

“He’s probably after me.” Jounouchi said finally.

“Hah! Who wouldn’t be?” 

Jounouchi gave a very dog-like whine. “Uh, like… Cuz I’m a werewolf. That’s why he’s after me.”

Kajiki tilted his head. “What about you being a werewolf?”

“Remember how I said some werewolves are real bad and hurt humans? Well, there are humans who hunt those werewolves down to keep the humans safe.”

“Oh. And he’s hunting you because he thinks you’re bad.” Kajiki nodded and turned to Otogi. “He’s not bad. He’s never killed anyone.”

“Well, there was that one guy Kaiba sent, but technically that was self defense, so-”

“You’re not helping yourself.” Otogi told him. “But, uh… yes. I came here because I tracked a werewolf here. But… it’s Jounouchi, so…” He shrugged, “Doesn’t matter now, except the whole ‘one of my close friends is secretly a werewolf’ thing.”

“Oh, it’s not really a secret, all of our friends know. I thought I told you? Musta slipped my mind.” Jounouchi laughed, “My bad, bro.”

“You…  _ told people _ ?”

“Well I mean… yeah. Two of ‘em were possessed by ancient Egyptian demons. I’m really not as impressive, y’know?”

Otogi blinked in surprise, “Uh… sure… I guess.”

“Just, uh, please don’t tell anyone.” Jounouchi gave him a wide-eyed look. Very puppy-ish. “Some people don’t care that I’ve never hurt anyone, ‘nd they don’t care that they know me or that I’m a duelist or anything.”

“I won’t say anything.” Otogi promised. “So uh… How long have you guys been together?” Subject change, please!

Jounouchi made a little rumbling sound and looked away, embarrassed. “Uh, dunno… A few months? I dunno…”

“Nine moons!” Kajiki offered excitedly, “That’s when he told me he wanted to ‘date.’”

“You’ve been keepin’ track?” Jounouchi asked. The light from their phones just barely illuminated the blush on his face. It was a rather stunning sight.

“‘Course I have.” Kajiki flicked his tail against the water again. 

Otogi stared at them. Today was overwhelming. Actually,  _ tonight _ was overwhelming. Just these past few minutes…

“I… uh… I’m intruding.” Otogi said softly. “I’ll go.”

As Otogi started getting up, Jounouchi and Kajiki shared a look. They had a wordless conversation, possibly the work of not being human, and then simultaneously stopped him from leaving.

“You can stay.”

Jounouchi tilted his head. His hair flopped into his eyes, and he looked so sweet Otogi’s heart clenched. “Come sit down. Bet ya never seen a mermaid before! Come get to know him. ‘Nd I’ll tell you about all the crazy full-moon shit I get up to!”

[Unicoranglais' fic!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23200627)


End file.
